A receiver for radio waves in the VHF and UHF range, which is to be operated with a plurality of antennas disposed at different points on the same vehicle is described in my German Published Patent Application DE-OS 37 41 698 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,791. In this receiver, the output signals of the individual antennas are supplied via downstream input phases to a summing circuit after suitable shifting of the phase position.